


Everybody Shut Up (I Have a One-Shot)

by yourhoboswitness



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Animator!Arin, Animator!Ross, Egobang - Freeform, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polygrumps, Rubberraptor, Short One Shot, egoflapbang, rubberraptorbang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhoboswitness/pseuds/yourhoboswitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots either too short to post alone or requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day (egoflapbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin x Suzy x Dan
> 
> The first day Arin met Suzy...  
> The first day Suzy met Dan...  
> The first day Dan met Arin...

The first day Arin met Suzy he was at Disneyland with his parents. They stood next in line for the Haunted Mansion. They ended up waiting for nearly an hour, and by the time they got in, the young boy had the largest crush on the girl. He managed to sneak away from his family, and tried to scare Suzy to get her to like him back. She knew what he was up to, and pretended to be scared. They joked around as they were inside, until Arin screamed at a jump scare. He tried to shake it off, but nearly started crying once he realized he didn’t know his way out. Suzy walked with him to the exit, telling him that it was going to be okay. He mumbled goodbye once he saw his parents again, but didn’t manage to smile until she hugged him and asked for his phone number. They talked on the phone every day after that.

The first day Suzy met Dan she watched him drop a box from his van in the parking lot. She ran downstairs, and helped him pick up the clothes that fell out of the cardboard box. He was going to be her new neighbor. She helped him load the rest of his boxes inside, despite him telling her that he didn’t need the help. Once he realized that the water wasn't working in his apartment, she invited him over for hot cocoa. He came over and they watched movies most of the night. When he decided it was time to go home, Suzy told him that she had a lot of fun, and that he should come over the next day so they could do it again. Dan came over every day that week.

The first day Dan met Arin he was so nervous. Suzy had told him how she and Arin were married, but that didn’t mean they couldn't see other people. Dan had texted Arin before, just to clarify that his relationship with Suzy was alright; and it was. It was the first time Dan had visited Suzy and Arin’s house, and he was so terrified. Arin walked up to them and kissed his wife and looked at Dan. Arin laughed at the look on his face and said, “Suzy’s right, you are cuter in person.” Dan laughed nervously and tussled his own hair. Suzy put her arms around both of her boys and laughed freely. “You two better get along. Because I love you and you,” she said looking at the boys alternatively, “so much.” They ate dinner and talked. The most memorable moment of the night was when Dan got spaghetti sauce on his nose and Arin wiped it off with his finger. Suzy laughed once she realized that Arin liked Dan too. 

Today the three of them are sitting on the couch playing a game for Grumpcade. They argued on who got to sit in the middle, and between videos they switch seats, they only complaint that they have is that they have to get up from their snuggle circle. They all love each other very much, and couldn't possibly wish for themselves to have met their soulmates in any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme requests and stuff in that comment section below!! Any and all ships welcome, especially the unpopular ones!


	2. 13 Hours (rubberraptor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin x Ross 
> 
> Animator!Arin and Animator!Ross  
> In which Ross lives in Perth and Arin and still lives in Florida

No answer. Arin looked at the clock again, making sure he wasn’t calling at a bad time. Time. Sometimes, that’s all Arin thought about besides animating. Everyday he would wake up and start animating, consistently looking at the clock, calculating what time it was in Australia.

 _It’s 2 pm in Florida, so therefore it’s 3 am in Perth._ That should mean that he was going to be up for at least another hour or two.

But Ross hadn’t answered his video calls in two days. That wouldn’t mean much to most people, but Arin and Ross had chatted everyday whilst animating together everyday for four months. To not answer or even leave a message as to why he would be gone was very odd for the Australian. Ross animated just as much as Arin, and worked from his computer, so to not be on didn’t make any sense.

_What if he’s ignoring me._

No. Ross would never do that. Despite all of the odds, Arin and Ross had the closest friendship any two people could have without every seeing each other face to face. No one understood Arin the way Ross did and vice-versa.

_So that means something must be wrong._

Arin didn’t want to worry himself too much. He tried to shake off his fears and start fresh on a new frame of the animation he was working on. But that didn’t stop intrusive thoughts from making their way into his head. If something bad happened to Ross, then there would be no way for him to know. The friends lived on opposite sides of the world. A thirteen hour time difference left them unable to sleep at normal times if they wanted to see each other; constantly waking up when the other was going to bed was too much time apart for them, so they opted to both make the sacrifice to stay awake until the sun was up so they could see each other before the other went off to bed.

A few hours passed before Arin looked at the clock again. _It’s 5 pm here, so it’s 6 am there._ Arin sighed. He’d try again when Ross would be awake. He stepped away from his desk and made his way to the kitchen for a snack. He needed a break. All this stress was lowering the quality of the animation anyways.

He made himself a sandwich and went to sit down in his living room. He sunk himself down into the leather of his couch, sighing. He needed to distract himself and this wasn’t working. He picked an episode of Family Feud, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Just as Arin was drifting off, his cellphone buzzed in his pants. He took it out and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

_Ross._

He answered it quickly putting the phone up to his ear. Not wanting to give off that he had been basically panicking all day, he took a breath before saying, “Hey man, what’s up?”

“Uh, not much,” he heard the other say tiredly. “You busy man?”

“Nope, just watching TV. You have Family Feud in Australia?”

“Duh we have Family Feud, Arin!” he said excitedly. “I think you guys have a different host though.”

Arin laughed. He was happy that Ross was okay. “What are you doing up right now, man? Isn’t it…” he looked at the clock hanging above the TV. “...like 6 am over there?”

Ross giggled. Arin could hear the tiredness in his voice. “Yeah dude, that’s actually wanted to talk to you about.”

Arin sat up. _So there was something wrong?_ “Alright, what’s up man?”

“Okay dude. Just, promise you won’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

Ross breathed heavily into the phone, laughing nervously.

“Spit it out dude!”

“Just gimme a second, alright?” He waited a few seconds before saying anything. “Okay, so what if I said I wasn’t in Perth right now?”

Arin’s eyebrow raised in confusion. “Where are you then? Did you get lost on a bus or something?”

“No, Arin. I mean… I’m not in Australia.”

He still didn’t understand. “...so you got lost on a boat?”

“No, dude! I mean… look outside.”

Arin froze. He picked up the remote and turned down the volume of his TV. “What?”

“Look outside. I’m not joking.”

Arin didn’t say anything.

“Are you mad at me, dude?”

Arin shook his head. “No, you’re not here. I don’t believe you.”

Ross giggled through a yawn. Come on man, I was just on a plane for 27 hours and I’m totally jet lagged right now.”

Arin turned his head as there was a knock on his door. He stood up from the couch, and shakily made his way to the door.

“Oh my god.”

The two men took a moment to stare at the other after Arin opened the door, not saying anything to break the silence. They were taking in everything about the other, everything they couldn’t see just from low quality video calls.

“You’re even more beautiful than I imagined.”

Arin shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “You’re… you’re really here.”

“Yep.” Ross said, looking down at his suitcases that he had packed, too embarrassed to look up. “Are you mad?”

“What?” Arin asked surprised. “No! Dude, I love you. I could never be mad at you.”

Ross smiled. Looking up at the American. “Can I come in? I’m so fucking tired man.”

Arin ignored the question and wrapped his arm around Ross’s neck, kissing him as hard as he could. They stood a few seconds, before Ross finally broke this kiss and stepped back. He smiled and grabbed a suitcase. “I want to man, really. But it’s…” he looked around the in the living room before finding Arin’s clock, “...6 in the morning in Perth, and I am fucking tired.”

Arin grabbed the suitcase from Ross’s hand and slid it behind him inside.

“But I promise,” the Australian said, standing on his tiptoes to peck the other, “when I wake up from my nap, we can do whatever you want.”

The two slipped inside, and Ross immediately plopped onto Arin’s couch and buried his face into the headrest. Arin slid beside him, despite there only being a little room, and wrapped his arm around the smaller room.

Before drifting off into sleep, Ross uttered, “Jesus dude, our host of Family Feud could take yours anyday.”

Arin tousled Ross’s hair, smiling at the unfamiliar touch. “Whatever dude. See you in 13 hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme requests and stuff in that comment section below!! Any and all ships welcome, especially the unpopular ones!


	3. I Love You (egobang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin x Dan

Dan stood up straight and took a deep breath out. “I love you,” he said. His voice shook. He looked at himself in the mirror. He had been so nervous about saying the phrase. In all his past relationships he never said it. He never wanted to. But he wanted his boyfriend to know.

“I love you,” he said again. “I love you, Arin.” His voice shook, even though no one was around. He bit his tongue, and looked down. He looked up again, and took a breath through his mouth. He smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too, hotstuff.” Dan turned around and saw Arin standing in the doorway, winking at him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme requests and stuff in that comment section below!! Any and all ships welcome, especially the unpopular ones!


	4. Taking a Steam Train to Sleepy Time Junction (rubberraptorbang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by "UnpopularShips": Can you please do a fluffy Dan/Arin/Ross one-shot?

“Danny, you keep getting on my side. Move it!” 

“What side, you’re in the middle dude.” 

“Exactly, which is why I don’t have any room!” 

Laying in a cozy yet confining full-size bed were Arin and Danny on the edges, both facing towards the center at Ross, who could only be best described as the _middle spoon_. Despite being nearly 5’10, Ross was extremely short and small in stature compared to his boyfriends; which may have been the reason they found it so funny to smother him between themselves, their legs curled up around him while his own feet were barely able to reach the end of the bed. 

“Ross,” Arin groaned, rubbing his nose into the back of the other’s head. “Can you please—”

“I’ll be quiet when Danny gives me some room,” he glared up to the man in question, the moonlight shining through the window barely illuminating his face. 

“Hey, I’m not doing anything.”

“Y-yes you are,” Ross squeaked. “You’re purposefully trying to squish me!” 

Danny was facing Ross, almost mimicking Ross’s usual cheeky grin, trying to act as if he didn’t know he was doing anything wrong. He began to yawn loudly in the others face, making sure to let the leftover pizza smell linger, before stretching his long, orangutan-arms so he could just barely reach over the other two in bed. He made sure to scoot in even closer to Ross, making it harder for the younger man to breathe, while curling his hand over Arin’s side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Ross, I’m just trying to get some shut-eye.” 

He moved in closer, just to get another reaction out of the other. 

“Danny, quit it!” 

Arin moved his arm up to Ross’s hair, slowly brushing it back. “Ross, come on. Just try to get some sleep.” 

“Tell Danny that!” 

“Stop yelling,” Danny said through chuckles.

“Do you hear him!” 

Arin hummed. “Then just let me scoot back.”

“No, if you do that then he’ll just squeeze me in more!” 

“Well then I guess the only thing to do is to _go to sleep_ ,” Arin whispered.

Ross glared at Dan who was obviously snickering to himself, barely able to contain the laughter at Ross’s madness. “Fine.” If Ross’s body hadn’t been pressed between the other two’s, he would have crossed his arms and straight up pouted. But Arin was obviously tired and he didn’t want to make him any more upset. Arin always seemed to be angry whenever he was thrown in front of a microphone. But that was always for the sake of comedy and making his friends laugh. When it came to a serious situation, or just Danny pissing Ross off while he was trying to sleep, Arin was always able to calm him down, and deescalate the situation. He closed his eyes, taking Arin’s advice and just trying to go to sleep despite having body’s pressed annoyingly close against him from all sides. 

Ross’s eyes flew wide open again as he felt something slimy on his forehead. _Oh hell no_.

“Did you just fucking lick me! “

Complete silence. 

“Danny!” 

Dan just laughed as loudly as he could, before Arin shushed him. 

Ross started shifting in the sheets, before he finally wiggled his way to roll over to face Arin. 

“Come on, baby, don’t be like that,” Danny said, pressing into his back and whispering into his ear. “Play with me.”

“You fucking licked me!” 

“Jeez man,” Arin whispered. “Can you stop screaming in my ear.” 

“Arin…” Ross whined. “Tell Danny to stop it.”

Arin just shrugged and kissed Ross on the forehead. “Try to get some sleep baby.” 

The room fell quiet, the only sound being the three of them breathing. The last thing Ross remembered before he finally fell asleep was the sound of Arin’s breathing slowly turning into loud snoring, which he found himself listening to the rhythm and pressing into his chest, while Dan was still pressed into his back.

* * *

“What the fuck!” Ross yelled, jumping back in bed, finally finding that there was no one pressed closely behind him. The man had cringed and awoken at the sensation of someone tickling his ear.

He looked at his feet to see Danny sitting criss-cross at the end of the bed, laughing again as loudly as he had been the night before.

“What the—” 

He looked in front of him to see Arin, crouching near his face and smiling. 

At the realization that Arin was the one to wake him up, he scratched his head and exclaimed, “What’d you do that for?” 

“It’s funny to see you annoyed.” Arin answered simply. 

Ross was speechless. 

“Why did you think I didn’t do anything to stop Danny last night?” he smiled. 

“You did know!”

“Of course,” Arin huffed, leaning back into Ross’s face. “This is for stealing my nice headphones,” he said before mirroring Danny’s act from the night before and licking Ross’s forehead.

“Aw! Fuck you man.” Ross jumped back, rubbing his face with the back of his hand.

Arin and Danny stood up in sync, high-fiving as the went to walk towards the door of the room. “Hell yeah!” Dan yelled as their hands slapped. 

Their hands fell into a comfortable hold before Dan turned his head to look back at Ross. “Oh, and don’t ask why I was being last night. Unlike Arin, I didn’t really have a reason,” he snickered.

As they turned again, Ross quickly jumped out of the bed, leaping on the backs of the taller two men, just barely pushing his weight onto theirs enough to make them fall on the floor.

“...so this is a war?” Arin grinned while looking back.

Ross leaned his face in close to theirs from behind. He quickly slid his tongue across both of their foreheads in one slick move. “Yeah… but it’s no fair if you guys are on a team.”

There was a small pause before Danny nodded. “Fine,” he said, eyeing Arin and then looking back at Ross. “Let the games begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this even fluff?? I think I did it but who knows prompts are harder than I thought. No one's ever given me a request before so I didn't really know where to go. But if I get more requests (besides finishing Losing You sigh...) then I'll probably pop them out a lot more and stuff. 
> 
> Gimme requests and stuff in that comment section below!! Any and all ships welcome, especially the unpopular ones!


End file.
